


Sunset and Pastries

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Germany, Romantic Fluff, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom is a gentleman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pastries and coffee, reader is on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: While on vacationing in a small town in the Bavarian area of Germany, you decide to take in a sunset.  You manage to run into Tom, literally.  Coffee and chocolate ensues.





	Sunset and Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on fleeting memories from over a decade ago. Not meant to be a realistic depiction of Rothenburg.

The glow of the sunset was warm in the distance, sending a wash of golden light over the German countryside. The world always looked its most beautiful just before dusk, you thought to yourself as you turned to continue walking down the narrow pathway on top of the wall. Rothenburg was a town stuck in time. Rather than the steel and glass of a modern time, its buildings looked as though they came off the pages of a fairytale book, complete with cobbled streets. 

You smiled to yourself as you continued to walk along top of the wall that surrounded the city. As you passed by the openings, you bask in the snatches of heat from the sinking sun. A brisk wind billowed around your frame, chilling you through your thin sweater. You pulled your coat tight around you. Summer was fading and autumn fast approached. You turned to gaze at the sunset one more time when you ran full force into a solid, immovable object in your path. You landed hard on your backside.

“I am terribly sorry,” a deep baritone voice pierced the early air. “I didn’t notice you coming by.”

You looked up to see a tall, curly haired man looking at you with a furrowed brow. “It’s my fault. I should have watch where I was going.”

You took his offered hand, and he hoisted you up with ease. You patted yourself down, examining for injuries as the man continued to gaze at you with concern.

“No injuries, I hope?”

You chuckled, “It seems the only thing injured is my pride, but it has suffered more serious injuries before. I think I will managed.”

The man chuckled at your poor attempt at humor. “My name’s Tom.” He extended his hand, and you shook it. “At least let me make amends, Coffee?” He raised an eyebrow and peered at you with hopeful eyes.

You dropped your head and nodded. “Coffee sounds nice, Tom. I’m Y/N.”

Tom smiled at you and popped out the crook of his arm. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. Shall we?”

You blushed as you took his arm and he led you towards the stairs off the wall and into the town square. As you made your way, you notice how the fading sunlight glints in Tom’s hair. He looked like a medieval prince in the golden light. You are pulled from your daydream by Tom.

“So what brings you to the area?”

“Vacation, I have two more days left. You?” 

“Work.”

“Oh! What do you do?”

“I’m an actor.”

You caught Tom’s eyebrows raise as he searched your face for any hint of recognition, but all he saw was sincerity. 

“Anything I might know?” you continued.

Tom chuckled. It was rare these days to run into anyone who did not recognized him. The whole experience was refreshing.

“You truly don’t recognize me?” he questioned as he stopped in the street. You took a longer look at him. Tom smiled and held his arms out in a grand gesture. You acknowledged he looked devastatingly handsome, the looks of a man that made everyone question how someone so perfect could be in being. 

“You look vaguely familiar but I don’t get to the movies much.” you apologized as his expression changed. “Sorry.”

“It is quite alright. This is a rare treat for me. My last name is Hiddleston, you may have seen me in the Marvel movies as Loki.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Aren’t those about comic books? I have never much been into action films. But the name rings a bell.”

The two of you continued to walk through the town square. The golden light faded into purples and grays and the cool of night pricked at your limbs, threatening to chill you to the core. You wracked your brain on where you saw Tom before but the name eluded you, running through your brain like a wisp of smoke. The two of you arrived at a small coffee shop and bakery and Tom turned to glimpse at the last vestiges of sunlight.

“The weary sun hath made a golden set and by bright tract of his fiery car gives token of a goodly day tomorrow. “ Tom muttered under his breath. And then it clicked for you.

“Shakespeare!” you hollered as you slapped Tom’s arm. “I saw you in Coriolanus. I didn’t recognize without all the blood and leather.”

“Eheheheh, not the usual response when I am recognized, but I will take it. You are correct.” Tom smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his whole face brightened.

“I’m sorry. I.. I..” you stuttered as you dropped your grip from his arm.

“No need to apologize, I’m flattered.” he countered, opening the door. “Now I believe I owe you a coffee.”

You smiled back as you walked into the warm cafe and Tom followed behind you. There was a scattering of people inside, but most of the table empty. You strolled up to the counter. 

“Two coffees and two chocolate schneeballen, please?”

“Gesundheit,” Tom muttered behind you.

“It’s a pastry covered in chocolate, you dork!” you shoved his shoulder. Tom threw his shoulder into you and threw his hip to push you off to the side to pay.

“You had me at pastry.” he smiled as he paid for everything. 

The cashier handed you each a coffee and then packed two chocolate covered dough balls in a paper bag. You snatched the bag before Tom has a chance to and took a seat at a small table in the corner. 

“No fair.” Tom pouted as he plopped down across from you. “I paid for them.”

“As an apology.”

“For which you apologized too!”

“But I want the one with more chocolate!” you peeked inside the bag. Tom pulled at the bag with more force than you anticipated and wrenched it from your hand.

“Absolutely not! Chocolate is my favorite. I will decide which one you get!” 

Tom pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket and peered inside the bag, sneaking glances between you and the bag. You batted your eyelashes at he and gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

“I assume this one…” Tom pulled out the larger of the pastries, hovering it over the tabletop, “belongs to…” You let loose a small whimper. “you.” Tom relented. 

Your face grew into a smile and you clapped your hands, dancing a bit in your chair before picking up the pastry and taking a bite.

Tom let loose a laugh as he placed his own pastry on the plate. “I thought I was the only one who got that excited over chocolate and pastry.” He took a big bite, shattering the biscuit and the chocolate. “This is delicious! We need more.” 

He got up and scooted up to the counter again. You turned to watch him gesture multiple times to the glass case. Before long he returned with a large paper bag ladened with pastries. Tom pulled out one covered in white chocolate.

“Did you know these come in liquer flavors? This one is…” he shattered the crispy pastry with his teeth “… Amaretto. These are so delightful.” 

You giggled at the sight. “Now who is the one all giddy over some pastries. I would blame the alcohol but you only had one bite.”

Tom smiled, his eyes crinkling as he took another bite, crumbs collecting in his goatee. Without thinking, you reached over and brushed away the crumbs. He turned his head in an instant and kissed the palm of your hand. You pulled your hand back and blushed. 

“Delicious.” he smirked at you. You focused on your coffee and schneeballen. 

Tom ate in silence, sneaking glances at you. He smirked to himself at his luck to run into you on that wall today. Before long, the coffee and the original pastries disappeared and twilight covered the town outside. Tom stood and pulled your chair out for you before leading you out of the cafe, taking your hand in his. Never have you encountered a man like Tom. So polite and chivalrous but also fun and loveable. 

“Can I walk you back to your hotel?” he looked at you with eyes wide with hope.

“That isn’t necessary, it’s just down the street and I have already taken up most of your evening.”

“It’s no trouble. I am enjoying the company.” 

You nodded and led him down the street towards your hotel. Several minutes later, you arrived in front and you dropped your hand from his and rocked back on your heels.

“So it’s been…” you furrowed your brow at him. “… nice.”

Tom shifted from one foot to another.

“I bet you say that to all the guys you run into on that wall.”

You giggled and Tom took a step forward. You held your breath as he leaned forward and ghosted his lips against yours. You sighed, and he placed a chaste kiss on your kiss. You parted feeling heat radiating through your body, and not just from the amaretto in the pastry.

“I would like to see you again, if possible?” Tom asked, stepping back.

“That would be nice.” you replied in haze, cringing at the use of the word “nice”.

“How about dinner? I get off set around six tomorrow. Pick you up around 6:30?”

You nodded. “That would be…” 

“Nice.” Tom laughed as he finished your sentence. You laughed.

“I was going to say ‘fine’ but whatever, have your fun.” 

“Until then, Y/N.” Tom kissed your cheek.

Tom swiveled on his hip and headed back the way you came, turning his coat collar up against the cool night air. You called out after him.

“Hey you didn’t tell me what you are filming?”

Tom turned and grinned. “A remake of Cinderella. I play Prince Charming.”

Of course he is, you thought to yourself.


End file.
